Dream Analysis
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. DMHP. Having to share and explain the meanings of their dreams for a class, Draco and Harry make a startling discovery.


**Okay, here's mt first oneshot in a while. I just really liked the idea of dreams being decoded to find hidden meanings, so instantly this little story popped up in my brain. Hope you like it!**

** 3**

* * *

"First," Draco said with a sneer and a piercing ice filled gaze, "I'd like to say that this entire thing is utterly pointless and without any merit whatsoever. Second, while I'm obligated to do this, for a grade in this blasé subject, my father will be hearing about this." He sent a quick side glace to the professor sitting across the room.

Her hair disheveled and wild, eyes magnified several times in thick glasses, she seemed much more like a mad woman than a teacher. But she was soft spoken and kind, looking out for her students as best as she could. "Er…" She nodded nervously, "Let's hear your dream then Draco."

Scoffing Draco pulled a piece of paper out from the sleeve of his robe. "From what I can remember of my dream, and I don't make a point in remembering these pointless things, it starts with me walking down the starts from a tower and into the Great Hall. Music is playing and it's nighttime, I can tell because it's almost pitch black in the halls. Anyway, I get into the Great Hall, and see that everyone else in the entire school is already there. However - "

"Malfoy?" Ron scoffed, looking over at Harry, "Late to a party? Never!"

"Yes, well at least I get _invited_ to parties with other wizarding families unlike some little weasel I know…" Draco spat, grey eyes flashing in annoyance and fury.

"Boys! This is not the time… Nor is this the place to have an argument." The professor quipped, standing up from her seat. "Now, Draco, please continue."

"As I was saying," Draco started with obvious disdain, "Everyone in the school is already there. Everyone is wearing fine clothing and ball gowns, which surprised me because I know of a specific person who could never in his life afford - "

"Hey!" Ron yelled, standing up in his seat.

"_Boys!_"

Harry, who had been sitting next to Ron, grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into the seat before anyone could get in trouble. "It's not worth it Ron." He hissed lowly so that only his red headed friend could hear.

"Ahem. Now if I can keep going with out any _interruptions_…" Draco smirked arrogantly at the two boys of the Golden Trio, basking in his momentary victory. "It's a masquerade ball, so everyone is wearing masks. Some of them are animals, some are spirits, and some are just totally blank. The thing was that it was totally impossible to tell who anyone was. As I walk through the room, people greet me by name, Draco." Draco looked back down on the paper where he wrote down the dream minutes before class, "I'm the only one not wearing a mask or costume…"

"Ha! Even in his dreams he's an outsider…" Ron whispered to Harry offside.

"Hm…" Harry nodded absentmindedly, still listening to Malfoy's dream.

"…but I see that there's someone else there who's not wearing a costume. He's in some awful muggle clothing, but he's wearing a mask that covers his entire face. It's gold in color, with red feathers decorating the top like a crown. As soon as I see him, he runs…" Draco continued.

"Who wouldn't run from a prat like _him_?" Hermione rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"…I follow him out into a hedge maze outside out on the grounds." Draco sighed after hearing a few giggles, "Yes I know that there isn't a maze here. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled us!" a student, a Gryffindor, called out.

Ignoring them, Draco continued, "I run through the maze, and when I find the end of it, he's there. His mask is off and I can see it in his hand, but it's too dark to see his face. Lightning flashes, but it's green, and then I wake up." Draco tossed the scratched up and poorly written paper promptly into the nearest waste bin. "There done. Finally."

"Wonderful! Now I'd like…" The professor looked out across her class, seeing each student turn their face away and pretend to look at something else so they wouldn't be called on. Harry was staring at the waste bin, and obviously staring off into space. "…Harry, dear, come up to the front and give us your analysis of Draco's dream. Then I'd very much like to hear yours."

Harry frowned, green eyes widening slightly. Sure, he had listened to Draco's dream, but now he was supposed to say what it meant? God! But that wasn't the sad part, the part that was too embarrassing even for him to bear. Harry _knew_ what the dream was about, because he had been journaling and analyzing his dreams for _years._ Sighing after a long and quiet moment, he got up. "Um alright."

Scratching the back of his head for a moment, he wondered where to start on this without looking like a total freak show. Well, a bigger one than he already was that is. "So… Yeah, his dream started with him descending down from some tower, and going down stairs, a ramp, in an elevator, or whatever means that you're about to look into your subconscious and your deeper feelings." Harry noticed that a few of the non-muggle born students, like Draco, where confused as to what an elevator was but Harry didn't care and continued.

"Um next, he went into the Great hall into a Masquerade Ball where everyone was in costume but him. This is a warning against false friends, that are hiding things from you. Also, everyone but him is ring a mask, which is another warning, but this one means that Malfoy should be ready for a battle against lies, jealousy, and things similar to that." Harry bit his lower lip gently, he was getting into this, and it was showing. Hermione raised a studious eyebrow at him clearly asking '_When are you this sure about any subject?_'

Draco propped his feet up against his desk and leaned back, he had been fully prepared to watch Potter go up to the front of the room and not have a clue as to what to say. But his Harry, the one that seemed to understand his dream even better than _he_ did, was even more interesting.

"Okay, so next was the stranger right?" Harry asked, looking over at said platinum blonde.

"Yeah." Draco said curtly before sneering, "Not paying attention were you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "Yeah, so a stranger is your subconscious trying to send you a message. Something important. The fact that the stranger is also masked probably means that he's remained hidden from you, as is the message he's trying to give you. And he ran…" Harry cocked his head to the side a little, this one was tough. "…Hm… I'm going to guess that the stranger isn't ready to give you that message yet either. Or he's testing you to see where your loyalties lie, with the costumed masqueraders, or with someone like him."

"Pfft! Some poorly dressed muggle boy?" Draco sneered, "Never."

"Well Malfoy," Harry snapped, "You did _follow_ him didn't you?"

"I…!" Glaring, and with nothing to say, Draco looked away and sulked, pretending that he didn't care.

"A hedge maze, that means that something unexpected and good will happed to you when you where expecting disappointment. So that's a good sign…" Harry smiled a little to himself before thinking '_Well, maybe not for me if it's good for him.'_ "So you've found him at the end, and he's not wearing a mask. He took it off himself, so he's trying to reveal himself to you now the he knows you're trustworthy - "

Ron scoffed.

" – but it's dark because you're not sure what you want to do. Apparently your inner Malfoy want you to trust this boy and abandon whatever friends are lying and using you." Harry shuffled a little. " Yeah, I'm done."

"Wait, what about the green lightning?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked back over, curious for the answer.

"I'm stumped on that one." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"Excellent though Harry, excellent…." The professor clapped quietly, "Now, your dream please."

Harry looked uncomfortable about sharing, but pulled a small post it sized piece of paper out. "I'm in the forest and I'm facing towards Hogwarts. I shoot an arrow, and I chase after it to find it. After running a long way, I find it lodged in the main doors to the castle. I go inside, and go through a bright hall towards the Great Hall. My godfat – " Harry stopped himself before he could say 'godfather', "my good friend hands me a mask, and after putting it on I walk in."

Taking a nervous breath he continued, "I see a dragon on the far corner of the room. It's spitting fire and snarling, but people in masks and costumes are walking closer and closer to it, while wrapping chains around it's legs. It sees me, and I know that I can lure it out back into the woods if I run. Dragons are sensitive to quick motions. It flies after me, knocking people over in the process and it's gaining on me. Yeah, by now I realize that I have a dragon chasing me, and it's probably going to eat me when it does catch me." Harry brushed some black and wild hair our from his eyes, "I run into the forest, and hear it following me as best it can through the maze of trees. I stop when we're about a mile in. Turning around to it, I realize that the dragon is attracted to the bright color of my mask, so I take it off. The dragon stops roaring and just looks at me. Suddenly, I see two vibrant suns rise in the sky, and then I wake up."

There was a cold silence that followed.

Their dreams were so similar. Intertwining almost. It was… unbelievable to think that it was a coincidence.

Harry, face red with embarrassment, ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Without thinking about it, Draco followed him, intrigued as to what he was doing and where he was going. He ran behind him, and with his longer legs, found it easy to catch up, "Oi, Potter!"

If Harry heard him, and he had to have heard him, he showed no signs of it. Taking a sharp turn, he was heading straight for the Gryffindor dorms.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his arm, yanking him back. "Hey Potter, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, and I wish you'd stop." Harry snapped, trying to yank his arm back.

"What was up with that dream of yours?" Draco cocked his head to the side, "Seriously."

"I don't know." Harry glared.

"Un hunh, sure. I just heard you dissect my dream as if it was a play thing, and you have no idea what yours means." Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry was silent, he was caught there. "It doesn't mean anything important. It was just sort of similar to yours."

"I noticed. Tell me what yours meant and I'll let go." Draco commanded.

The clock was ticking, soon students would pour out into the halls and see the two of them glaring and grabbing at each other. Teachers would think they were fighting. "It means that good times are coming, bad times are ending, there is an ally hidden among my enemies and that something unusual but good will happen." Harry yanked his arm again, "Now let go you prat."

"Harry…" Draco began.

Classes ended, students ran out of the classrooms.

The blonde leaned in close and pressed his lips against Harry's ear so he could whisper, "I knew it was your in my dream. It wasn't lightning in my dream," He paused shortly, "the green was your eyes." Suddenly, the taller Slytherin boy pushed Harry into the wall to keep up appearances. "Watch where you're walking Potter!" He growled before walking off, students soon blocking Harry's view of him.

* * *

**Yes, I did research the meaning of Draco's dream. It was a lot of fun!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
